


What Happens in Vegas (Doesn't Always Stay There)

by bunymyun



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe, Domestic, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, JRen - Freeform, M/M, MinRon - Freeform, OT5, Pining, Smut, aron needs to chill, baekren - Freeform, does this count as crack, long fic, minhyun needs to chill, slutty JR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunymyun/pseuds/bunymyun
Summary: Aron is best friends with Ren.Minhyun is best friends with JR.Ren just had the worst night of his life.JR just got fired from his dream job.Aron decides Ren needs to loosen up a bit.Minhyun decides JR needs to take a break.Vegas is the only place an uptight-neat freak like Ren can really loosen up, and the only place JR probably wont get arrested for being drunk on the streets. No one asked for the night to go the way it did.





	What Happens in Vegas (Doesn't Always Stay There)

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorite movies ever and when I wrote this all out I actually ended up watching the movie about ten times, and laughing my ass off imagining Aron and Minhyun as Tipper and Hater. It was so out of character, but it worked. Also I thought Tao would be the perfect rival for Rennie (pls don't kill me haha).
> 
> Also you guys should just check out this movie if you haven't because oh my god it's so cheesy and sappy and funny

Walking down the streets of Manhattan had always been so joyful for him, he had the perfect job, and the perfect boyfriend, too. He listened, and gave comfort whenever he needed it; Ren loved it. His job as an equity trader might have been hard, and full of racing, and yeah, adrenaline, too, but every second he scratched his way to the top was even more satisfying than the last.

Baekho, his boyfriend of 5 years and counting was a lawyer for Goldman-Sachs. To say that the couple was well-off, was an understatement. Both of them had graduated top of their class, earning them several invitations to get high earning positions right off the bat, college debt was gone within the year of taking their jobs.

On their way to work, Ren handed Baekho their usual morning pick-me-up: a perfectly blended protein shake, always 16 oz, always brown or green.

“Here you go, babe.”

“Oh, hey. Thanks.” Baekho leaned in, his phone in one hand, briefcase in another. He stopped momentarily to kiss Ren’s temple.

“I tried banana nut this morning, for you know...a change of pace! I just thought I would change it up a bit, give you something special for your birthday.” Ren smiled as he looped an arm in with Baekho’s briefcase arm.

“Hmm, sounds good.” He took a sip from his drink as he kept walking, knowing that Ren was just going to keep talking, as usual.

“Okay, so I made reservations for tonight at the sushi place you like so much at 8:30. I was hoping it would be the perfect place to talk about, you know…”

Baekho turned to look at Ren as the straw disappeared behind his bow-shaped lips.

“...setting a date?”

Baekho smiled. “Babe. Did you just make a plan….to make a plan?”

 Ren nodded his head. “I totally just did that again.”

 “Yeah, you did.”

 Their intersection where they always split up and go to their separate buildings was coming up, so Baekho threw his phone in his pocket and began to walk away from Ren.

 “He-he-he-heyyy!” His voice fluctuated as he repeated the word, arm stretching out for his boyfriend to backtrack and give him a goodbye kiss.

 “Love you” Ren said, leaning in for a kiss on the lips as Baekho grabbed his face and kissed him on the forehead instead.

  _Odd._ he thought.

 “Happy birthday!!!” Ren yelled, watching Baekho cross the street.

 “You too!” he yelled back.

  _What?_

 On the other side of New York, JR opened his front door when the banging on it wouldn’t stop.

 “Hello, sir~ Would you like to buy some cookies?” A twenty-something year old woman stood at his door.

 It was his neighbor from the room above his, Tegan.

 JR puffed out his cheeks. “You know, I would, I really, really would, but you know, I don’t have any cash on me.”

 The woman smiled. “Good, because I don’t have any cookies.”

 She jumped at him, JR barely able to catch her, her legs wrapping around him for dear life as she kissed him.

 After the fact, she wrapped her arms around him, sweetly placing kisses on his jaw, tracing his chest with her finger.

 “Ya know, I was thinkin.”

  _Oh god that's never a good sign._ JR sat up immediately.

 “Yeah? About what?” he gulped silently as she stood to put on her skirt. “I need a key.”

  _Shit._ JR looked at her as she bent down to pick up her tiny sweater. “Wow. Woooowww. That- hehahhaehhhh. A key?” His voice went up several octaves on the last word as he got nervous. He didn’t _do_ relationships.

 “Yes, a key. Like an actual physical key. That way I don’t have to wait around outside in these slutty little outfits. I don’t want to live with you- no offense- you’re not exactly serious boyfriend, or marriage material.”

 JR gaped. _Well, shit._  

 “I pride myself on that.”

Tegan laughed. “Alright, I gotta go.” She turned to leave, but looked back. “What’s next week? The single mother with a baby who won’t stop crying because of a fire and the sexy shirtless fireman?”  

 JR clicked his tongue in agreement. “See you next tuesday.”

* * *

 

 

 Work for Ren was fun, it really, really was...until that tightly wound-up dick from China transferred over and made his life a living hell.

 “Choi.”

 “Huang.”

 The two glared daggers at each other until the bell for the day’s stock trades began. And that was when things got hectic.

 

* * *

 

 JR’s job was pretty easy going, whenever his boss wasn’t around.

 And by boss... he means his dad.

 JR was huddled around his team watching the basketball that was on, power tools running in the background to not raise suspicion, just in case.

That wasn’t the case today. JR could practically hear his dad walking up to him from 30 yards away.

“Son. Do you know what time it is?”

JR pretended to work as he shoved the portable tv under the table they were working on. “Oh hey dad. Can’t hear you over the uh….drills. You know what you always say: never lose focus, unless you wanna lose a finger!”

“JR. I’m serious.”

“Yeah, dad these tables are seriously awesome!”

“JR you’re fired.”

“Aw, man yeah!! We’re definitely on fire!!”

“YOU. ARE. FIRED!!!”

JR stopped what he was doing. Immediately, he got down and found his basketball. “Tell you what pops. I’ll play you for it. If i win, you give me a second chance.”

“Oh come on, don’t give me that. It’s not a second chance if there’s been hundreds of chances.”

JR nudged his dad with the ball.

_Challenge accepted._

His dad sighed, taking the ball and leading him outside to where he was about to destroy his own son.

19 points later, JR was starting to freak out.

“10-9 son. Your call.”

“You know what. This is ridiculous.”

“That. See, that right there is your damn problem, JR. You always give up right when things are getting too hard for you. Game over, kid.”

 

* * *

 

Ren was beaming. The party he had set up for Baekho’s 28th birthday was going to be a blast. All of his friends were here, their associates and of course, his best friend, Aron.

“Dude. Don’t you think he knows?”

Ren shook his head. “Impossible, I am an impenetrable fortress. Baek has no idea. Why..do you think I went too overboard?”

Aron snorted at Ren’s impenetrable fortress comment. “Uhh….No? No. I think you went with the perfect amount of ‘board’. Which is exactly what I am right now: bored. Can we start drinkin’ or…?”

Ren stuck the last candle into Baekho’s cake. “Yeah, yeah go ahead. Oh, look!”

He handed over an envelope to Aron. “These...are for Baekho.”

Aron opened the envelope. He saw two plane tickets and scrunched his nose. “Vegas? I thought you hated Vegas?”

Sighing, Ren nodded. “I do, I do. But I figured, why not let Baek loosen up a bit, have some fun?”

Aron nodded. “Sure, bud.” He took a large sip of his drink. “Sure.”

Ren rolled his eyes and went to the front door. “Alright everyone! I’m going to go get Baekho and when we come in, you’ll yell ‘surprise!’, got it?”

From the back Ren could hear Aron say to someone “Oh, so that’s how surprise parties work!”

“Everybody hide, please! Baek is here.”

The lights went out, and Ren went out to greet his boyfriend.

The _ding_ of the elevator went off, and Ren could feel his stomach tied into knots. Everything had to go perfectly smooth. Just like he planned.

“Hi sweetie! Happy birthday, welcome home!”

“Uh Ren, I-”

They were happy, the perfect couple and if their friends had any say, which, they did, they would never break up. In fact, Ren was so sure their relationship was perfect he completely forgot that life doesn’t always work out the way that a perfectly printed itinerary does.

Some things don’t go according to plan.

“Ren we need to talk.” 

“Ah, well okay let’s do it inside!” Ren turned to pull Baekho into the room.

“Ren I can’t or I’ll never do this.” 

Ren’s heart skipped a beat. _Was he...was he going to propose?_

“There’s something I’ve been thinking about for a while now.”

_Oh my god._ “Okay, well why don’t you hold onto that thought, and then, later I’ll try to guess what you were thinking!” Ren was starting to freak out.

He knew that look. Baekho got that same look when he had to lie to his mom about being straight.

“No. Nononono Ren! Wait.”  he turned Ren to face him.

Baekho took a deep breath. “You know, I have a really important job. And when I come home I want this place to be… an escape. But as of late, it’s not. Yes, the sex is _great_ , I can’t even begin to tell you how much I appreciate the thing that you’ve been trying (with my butt).  But you….you’re just so... _exhausting_. With all the scheduling and the planning and dates and chores and I … I don’t want to marry you, Ren. I’m leaving you.”

Ren stood back a bit. Everything he’s worked for the last five year went to waste in a matter of two minutes.

“Well, actually, this is my place, so could you…?” Baekho pointed behind him to the elevator.

Ren started crying. Everyone had just heard how his entire life just went down the toilet, and Baekho didn’t even know.

“Are you crying?” He flipped on the lights. Ren stood to the side, knowing that everyone _had_ to come out, now.

Baekho saw Aron pop up from behind the couch. “S-surprise…”

“Hoooly shitballs….”

Ren pushed past him immediately, reaching for his jacket and his luggage he had packed for the trip he had wanted to take to Vegas.

Aron punched Baekho in the dick on the way out.

 

* * *

 

“Do you have _any_ idea how much money I make that asshole a week?”

“Nope, not a clue. Enlighten me.” Minhyun said, downing a shot of tequila as he listened to his friend complain about losing his job at the shop for the hundredth time since they were seventeen.

“ _Thousands._ I should sue him!” JR yelled, the tequila shot he had sloshing over a bit as he spoke.

“Uh...yeah. See, the problem with suing your dad...is that he’s you _dad_.” Minhyun said. He might be a lawyer, but even he wasn’t about to help him through with this one.

“Oh, come on. He’d love that shit. Probably think we’re bonding.” He took a sip of the beer he had gotten earlier. “....What am I going to do about money?”

Minhyun snorted. “Wow. You’re just thinking about this now? Fascinating.”

“Shut up, Min. I’m serious.” JR leaned back for a second. “I could be a porn star?” 

“Dude, no. I’ve seen it, and where yeah, sure it’s good size, you’re leaning more for a twink kind of vibe. And twinks equals gay porn.”

JR shook his head immediately. “Nope. I’m out.”

Sighing, “I’m good at stuff. I bet you five bucks I can finish this beer before you can.”

Minhyun smiled. “Seriously, JR?”

“Yeah, bro.”

“You’re on.”

Thirty seconds later, Minhyun was five dollars richer.

 

* * *

 

Aron handed Ren another shot from behind the bar. 

“He doesn’t deserve me, right?”

“Not one bit. Okay, so here’s what I think we should do,” Aron leaned in close over the counter, “Once a week, I’ll get my sister’s slutty friends to go over to his house and trick him into thinking that they’re all clean and then BAM one year from now, he’ll be dead.”

“Oh my god, Aron. I don’t want him dead!”

Aron raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

Ren pouted for a few seconds before nodding. “I still love him, you idiot. I don’t want him dead. But, maybe we can give him chlamydia?”

Aron laughed. “There’s my boy! Now take off the ring.”

Ren shook his head.

“No, no. I’m just going to switch it to the other hand.”

Aron shook his head this time. A brilliant idea popping in his head. “You know….there is one more thing we can do.”

Ren looked interested.

On the other side of town, Minhyun was having the same thought.

_“Where do you go when you want to forget your troubles, and forget about everything without consequences?”_

JR stared at his best friend.

Ren stared at his only friend.

_“Vegas.”_  
  


* * *

 

Vegas was hot as hell.

And humid.

And….was that the smell of booze and urine?

Needless to say, Ren was sort of regretting being here already.

“Oh, come onnnn. It’s Vegas. Of course it’s going to smell like this. We’re on the strip!” Aron shouted as they entered the hotel Ren had booked for himself and Baekho not that long ago.

“Bro, I’m telling you, this is going to be the best weekend of our lives since college.” Two guys with duffle bags zipped past Ren and Aron on their way into the hotel as well.

 “Ladies and gentlemen, I am sorry for the inconvenience but our computers are down, and we will be helping you shortly!”

Everyone at the front lobby groaned. At least there was AC in the lobby.

They didn’t have to wait long, since Ren was angry and he had better things to do, like go shower and get ready to get plastered and when Ren is angry, he gets into what Aron calls ‘chucky mode’. Basically, it’s not attractive. Or pleasant. Or fun, if you’re the one Ren is angry with.

Their suite was probably the highlight of his day. There was a bed. And a bathtub big enough for 6 people.

Ren was almost positive the tub had seen some amateur porn films in its day.

He didn’t care though, he simply jumped out of his clothes and into the shower while Aron, being the nasty little troll he is, didn’t shower and simply got to work on his hair.

“Aron if you leave me to die tonight, I swear I will haunt your as for all eternity and whatever girls you try to date, too.”

 “Yeah, yeah. Calm down princess. I can handle my liquor better than you so I think we’ll be fine. Hurry up though, I want to go walk around. Get my pre-game going.”

“Please tell me you brought protection.”

“Yes, mom I did.”

Aron went to exit the bathroom, when Ren heard a really unmanly scream.

He shut off the water as fast as he could and reached for the towels.

“What happened?!”

Ren could still hear screaming, but now two voic- make that three voices were now screaming as he left the bathroom to find Aron about to sucker punch the living crap out of two dudes who were in their room.

“What the hell are you doing in our room!” Ren yelled, reaching for the nearest item he could use as a weapon.

Minhyun was pinned under Aron, squirming. “Get off me you troll! We probably got booked in the same room!”

JR was knocked out on the floor, Ren had thrown a lamp.

“Oh.”

Ren was livid by the time they made it to the front desk.

“Carly, hi. How are you doing? Actually, I don’t care. You, my friend are about to look me right in the eyes and tell me that you are going to give me the best damn rooms you have available in this hotel and turn my entire night around.

So punch in those codes that you surely are going to tell me you don’t have authorization to do so,  and then type them in later anyway after making me waste my time.”

The woman behind the counter looked slightly terrified. “I...am going to do _just_ that because to be quite honest, you terrify me.”

Ren smiled.

“These two new rooms are the best rooms we have, on the house, no upgrade charge and here’s coupons to every restaurant and bar on the Strip.”

Ren smiled in victory as he returned to the three others.

“What? Like _you_ can do any better?”

JR smirked. “Watch and learn, Miss America.”

JR walked up to the counter and came back less than two minutes later, arms behind him as he looked disappointed.

And then he smirked again, holding several vouchers that had flashy letters in golds, blacks and silvers.

“VIP, baby!”

Minhyun hollered, and so did Aron.

“Nicely done, I’ll admit.” Ren said, clutching his fist.

 

* * *

 

Their limo was fully decked out, and completely stocked with booze. All four of them were ready to just get wasted, but of course, JR had already had some to drink.

And when JR gets drunk, he stops caring what gender you are.

The night went on like that, JR drinking, Ren sipping brightly colored concoctions (separately, of course).

Minhyun and Aron checked out the girls at the bar, making sure their friends didn’t do anything too stupid, but still having fun.

JR came over to sit with them, Ren following suit, still fully functional.

“Alright, you two, listen up! I didn’t bring my friend out all the way to Vegas so that he would sit around and watch me drink. So either you two get your butts onto the dance floor, or...I will make you.”

Aron laughed. “I don't dance, bro. And I'm also nowhere near being gay to want to dance with you. Plus, I'm trying to get Ren laid, actually. And to be fair, I don’t think your friend would know a good time if it bit him in the ass.”

Minhyun chugged his shot. “Listen here, duckface. I know how to have a good time. I just need to find the finest piece of tail I can so I can take her back to the hotel, got it? I’m not about to play babysitter. JR can take care of himself unlike _your_ friend.”

JR ignored his friend, not taking that for an answer. “Alright fine! Just one drink with us. I’m a pretty fun guy, ask around.”

Ren scoffed and started walking away. “Yeah, I’m sure. But we have dinner reservations and then we’re going to plan our assault on the Strip.”

JR shook his head. “Wow. You have a plan to make a plan. That seems fun.”

Ren froze in place. “Excuse me?”

JR smiled, almost close to sweetly. “I bet you look good in black.”

“I am wearing black!”

Nodding, he smiled again. “One drink.”

Ren could hear Aron groaning in the background.

“Oh come on, Ren, I dare you!”

That was all it took for Ren to get up and follow JR back to their once shared limo.

The rest of the night was mostly a blur of screaming, dancing, shouting, beer and shots of whatever being passed from their hands to the next.

Ren had no idea where Aron was, but saw JR and figured he'd be mostly safe around him.

The music was pumping and Ren felt free for the first time since he was a kid.

“Why you come to Vegas, anyway?” JR shouted from close by.

“I got dumped!”

JR laughed. “I got fired.”

“Weak!!”

“By my own dad, pretty boy.”

A loud cackle. “I got dumped in front of everyone I work with, know, or talk to. We were getting married.”

JR slammed back another shot. “You win. TO BEING DUMPED!!!”

Ren lifted his drink. “TO BEING DUMPED!!”

There was a crowd of people nearby who screamed in response.

Ren was starting to not care at all about anything.

“I've never been this honest with anyone!”

 

* * *

 

The thumping of the music increased all the night went on. More drinks and several questionable snacks were handed over to them.

“I've never been this fun!”

The lights of the Vegas Strip were flashing, the fountains at the Bellagio danced along to the music being played outside.

“Hey. You wanna get out of here?”

Groups of frat boys and sorority siblings ran around celebrating the end of summer classes.

“I have a better idea! Let's get married!”

The sheets of JR’s room were cold against his skin.

_When did I get naked?_

Shots of tequila were being poured one by one as stock brokers and high end celebrities partied on their own.

_Shit his mouth is wonderful on my skin._

_He's like an angel._

Aron and Minhyun ran around Vegas looking for their friends, hoping nothing had happened to them.

_Oh god, I never want him to stop touching me. His skin feels so good against mine._

A pair of very drunk men were wobbling their way to a chapel across the street.

“D'you think?”

“No, now way. Let's go anyway, free booze! Drunk bridesmaids!”

_Harder, please!_

The officiate saw these kinds of things happen on a daily basis. It wasn't weird for him.

They were married in 30 minutes.

_Fuck, please never let this end. Please let this dream go on forever._

 

* * *

 

The sound of his cell phone going off brought him back to reality, briefly.

"What the hell happened last night?” Ren moaned as he rubbed his face from sleepiness.

He looked around on the bed for his cellphone. It sounded close b-

On his finger was a ring he didn't own. Or at least that he hadn't owned before he left the hotel last night.

“What the hell! Did I go shopping when I was drunk?”

Ren’s cellphone went off again.  He found it by the foot of the bed; Aron was calling.

“Hello..?”

“Ren. Get your ass down to the buffet right now. I can't believe you. Ohmygod you're so royally screwed! WHERE ARE YOU?”

Ren shook his head. “Uh...our hotel room?”

“If that were true, then why weren't you there this morning. I'm just glad you're alive, you scared me!”

Ren glanced around to his surroundings. “Whoa, whoa. Aron, chill! I'm ...in a hotel for sure. And - ohmygod.” 

“What? what?!”

Ren was staring at a piece of paper attached to the window adjacent to him. 

**I'll be downstairs, eating at the buffet. Find me, hubby ♡ -JR**

Ren was on the verge of a heart attack.

_Hubby_ . OF ALL THINGS. _HUBBY._

This man was horrible. Ren wanted nothing to do with him, hell Ren was almost 80% positive the guy was straight last night.

Panicking, Ren dressed in record time and headed for the buffet.

_Fuck my life._

“You did _what_?!” both of their friends were staring at them in horror.

“We got married. Obviously.” JR held up his hand, a thick plastic looking ring on his finger. “We were shitfaced, and now we have to fix it. Minhyun, you’re my lawyer. What the hell do we do?”

Minhyun took a long sip of the coffee he was holding onto for dear life. “First of all, how does anyone fuck up this badly. Second of all, I must have been _really_ drunk if I actually _let_ you marry this psycho’s friend.” He pointed at Aron, who rolled his eyes and stole the toast off of Minhyun’s plate. “Third...you don’t want a divorce, what you want is annulment. That way, it’s like you never got married. It’ll be like a teeny lil’ smudge on your records if you ever get married again.”

Ren sighed, “Oh, thank god.”

“Fourth, give me back my fucking toast before you find out what a burn really is.” Minhyun was talking to Aron now.

“Oh, I’m so scared.” He said, staring Minhyun right in the eyes and taking another bite of Minhyun’s toast.

Ren looked at his friend, laughing under his breath before he remembered the situation at hand: He just got married to a complete and total stranger who he was 99.9% positive was a trainwreck, and probably carried a disease or two.

“Um, JR. Can I talk to you, alone, please?”

He nodded, moving to get up from his seat. “Sure.” _Now, or nothing, Jonghyun. End it now, this kid might be psycho. You don’t need that in your life._

Ren made his way to the slot machines, waiting for JR to catch up to him. Minhyun remarking about how cute they looked.

“If I could make someone dead with my mind, it would be you.” Aron said, taking a drink of the orange juice Ren had left behind.

JR stood next to Ren watching the slot bring up cherries 3 in a row.

“So...fun night.” He began.

“Yeah, totally. Haha…”

“Well, I mean you are a _lot_ of fun. But listen I can’t… There’s no easy way to say-”

“Hold on, you’re breaking up with me? Because that’s what I came down to say to you as soon as I saw the ring. I mean no offense but you’re not husband material, _at all_.” Ren said, his words coming out quickly in relief.

“Not husband material?” JR shook his head. “Oh, thats funny, because I don’t think you are, either. You’re incredibly taxing to be around. No wonder your fiance dumped you.”

“What?” Ren felt a stab in his heart, not because of the idiot in front of him but because of what he said.

“Look, I’m in a weird place, right now and I just can’t deal with an accidental marriage right now.”

“A weird place? And where’s that, JR? The starting line? Cos I have news for you, buddy the race started a loooong time ago.”

JR laughed. “Oh, okay. Would you look at that, the princess can’t take criticism! Good luck with your job, I’m sure they’ll give you promotions with _that_ attitude.”

“Well maybe you should teach a seminar, seeing as you’re so great holding it together. You can’t even keep your job and your _dad_ is your frickin boss!” Ren was starting to get pissed off.  “Hah, the one person who is biologically programmed to like you, and even he can’t stand you!”

JR felt that strike his last nerve. “Yeah, well at least I didn’t have to come all the way to Vegas and marry a stranger to find out I’m not actually a complete and total robot. Congratulations, _hubby_ , you have feelings!”

“I do. And right now, I’m feeling nausea.”

JR imitated Ren, raising his voice and trying to make it seem airy.

“Oh, seriously, how old are you? Five?”

“No actually, I’m seven. And you know what? This is exactly why we could never work! Because I could never, ever possibly marry someone as broken as you!” JR yelled.

“Broken? You don’t even know me!”

JR nodded, “Yeah, you think? We literally met yesterday! You know what, I’ll just call you about the annulment.”

Ren was seething at this point. He reached into his back pocket for his wallet. “You know what, just email me!” Ren shoved a card with his information on it into JR’s hands, change dropping on the way. He walked away, searching for Aron.

JR yelled from the slot machine. “Hey! At least we’ll always have Vegas!” He held up a quarter, kissing it, and feeding the slot. He pulled the lever and walked away as Ren screamed “That’s my quarter, you shit!”

JR waved him off as he bee-lined for the buffet.

The next few seconds went by in slow motion.  The slot machine was ringing. Lights went off, then an alarm. Confetti blasted from somewhere near by.

Ren and JR slowly turned to look at the slot machine they had just been using.

A one in a million chance of winning the jackpot.

A ten million dollar jackpot.

JR could barely register that he just won before Minhyun was tackling him down to the ground. “You’re rich! Holy crap! This is the greatest day of your life!” Minhyun proceeded to kiss his best friend’s face, “You never have to work ever again!!”

It slowly registered in Ren’s head that the jackpot was his, too. That had been his quarter, and his husband that won. According to the law, Ren Kim had just come into at least five million dollars.  He started freaking out.

Aron ran to him and started screaming, too.

It was a good kind of blur after that. The casino officials came down, verifying JR’s identity, and verifying he was the one that won.

Precautions, it’s all just to be official.

Ren was jumping up and down with Aron at this point, Ren moving towards JR, smiling the entire time.

“Go away, you didn’t win any of this! I was the one who pulled the lever!”

“Yeap. With my quarter on the slot I was playing.”

JR took his check and backed away from Ren. “No way in hell, bro. You’re insane!”

Ren smirked for the first time since he stepped foot in Vegas. “Whatever happened to ‘what’s mine is yours’, _hubby_?” Ren held up his ring finger as JR turned to face him, horror written all over his face.

“You wouldn’t.”

 Ren smiled. “Til, divorce do us part.”

_Fuck._ JR thought.

 

* * *

 

“Your honor, Mr. Kim didn’t even know Mr. Choi for longer than four hours! I don’t think that any marriage should be considered real when it’s so short, and on top of that under a state of complete and total inebriation.”  Minhyun was good at his job, kind of. He had never defended someone he knew, before.

JR made puppy eyes at the judge, nodding along that he was ‘absolutely wasted’ and wanted nothing to do with Ren at all.

The judge grunted, before turning to Ren. “Alright, you. The uh...other one. Do you have any proof that either one of you knew exactly what was going on?”

Ren nodded, standing and picking up his evidence. “Let me see: A napkin, which JR wrote our names all over it. And then there is this,” Ren reached behind him, lifting a 4’ by 3’ sized picture, “picture of us at the chapel. Don’t we look happy, your honor?”

The judge grunted once again, shaking his head in JR’s direction.

“And last but not least, there is this video that the other drunk couple took of us and uploaded to YouTube.”

Ren played the video off of his laptop. It was shaky, and loud; there was a lot of screaming and hollering and from what one could see: JR kissing Ren on the lips, his hands cupping his face and holding his back.

“Look at him. He’s beautiful. I’m going to love him, and provide for him..” JR’s face looked red, he was hammered, “and provide for him...because he’s my wi-husband!”

Cheering in the background, and hollers of “kiss, kiss, kiss!” were audible, Ren and JR stared at each other in the video before devouring each other’s faces.

And then a very, very drunk Minhyun popped up in the back screaming “We’re all gonna get laid, bitches!!!”

The judge stared at Minhyun. “Is that you, hotshot? His lawyer?”

“Your honor that was completely intentional from Mr. Choi. I - I’m not wearing my glasses.. So..”

“It was him your honor!” Aron said from behind Ren.

The judge held up his hands. “Alright. Here’s the verdict: I don’t like you. I don’t like any of you. Your entire generation with the Vegas, and the internet and the whole drinking culture…” His face looked tired as he spoke. “You know, tons of people will argue that gay people such as you two are ruining the sanctity of marriage, but it’s not. It’s just people like you who completely disregard what marriage truly is! Marriage is about love, and commitment and sharing of two lives, not some drunken one-night stand gone wrong!

Before, or even _if_ I ever let either of you out of this marriage I am going to make sure that the two of you do everything humanly possible to make it work. I’m sentencing the both of you to six months of marriage with weekly marriage counseling sessions. Fail to go to any of them and I will freeze the ten million and make sure neither one of you ever sees a single penny of it.”

Ren and JR both stood up. “Objection!”

“You can’t do that! Min, can he do that?!” Minhyun sulked in his seat, nodding. “He can, and he will.”

JR whipped his neck over to Ren. Both of them couldn’t say it, but they knew what the other was thinking: _we’re screwed._

“Now, which one of you has a place to stay? Because that is where you will be living for the next six months!”

JR took up the last of his strength to not slam his head on the table. He raised his hand. “Me, your honor.”

  


* * *

 

“Ren, chill out! Just think of it as a business transaction that you have to work on. Come on! You close deals like...all the damn time.” Aron was holding his friend who was on the verge of having a meltdown.

“Are you shitting me, Aron? I have to _live_ with that unemployed idiot!” Ren felt his stomach do flips against his will. He felt like puking, but he doesn’t show weakness so he sauntered over to Minhyun and JR, looking JR dead in the eyes and hoping that he looked intimidating.

“Six months. I could be the grossest person you’ve ever met for six months. I can totally do that for 10 million. You?” JR was wearing that smirk that Ren was seriously starting to find infuriating.

“If you think I’m going to give up 10 million over some idiot like you, you are insane. I’m the toughest person you will ever meet. I don’t crack easily, and I’m competitive as hell. You’re in for it, Kim. I will destroy you.”

JR thought Ren looked more like a kicked puppy, but he guesses that’s not his problem if other people find him intimidating.

“Whatever, princess. I guarantee that if you hate me now, you’re going to end up quitting on this before the six months are out.”

JR’s entire apartment complex was a complete dump compared to where he had previously been staying- with Baekho.

Aron was trailing behind Ren a camera in hand and silently recording everything that Ren was doing to make it look like Ren was putting in 100% more effort into their marriage. Minhyun noticed what Aron was doing and quickly pulled out his cell phone.

“I bought you beer, and a housewarming gift, baby.” Ren said, smiling at JR even though all he wanted to do was slam his own face against a wall.

JR took the beers, and set them down. “Oh, wow. Thanks honey. I’ll make sure to go buy you those flavored condoms you like so much later! Because I’m a good husband and want you to be happy~”

He took Ren’s face in his hands and brought him to his mouth, forcing a hard kiss on the guy who was supposed to live with him for the next 6 months. Ren let out a scream, trying to get JR off of him.

“Ah, sorry. I just can’t control myself when I’m around you, baby.” JR said, reaching over for Ren’s butt, laughing as Ren froze up.

“Aw, not as much as I love you~” Ren said, moving JR away from him before quickly reaching for his junk and squeezing, hard.

It took all his strength to not shove Ren down the stairs. Instead, he scooped him up bridal style, making sure to smile at Minhyun’s phone before declaring: “Welcome to my home.” walking through the door, not caring if Ren had hit his head on the doorframe or not.

Minhyun and Aron stood at the door, their cameras now off. “Oh, here let me help you.” Minhyun added as he reached for a box that Aron was holding, before letting the contents spill over and down the stairs. “Oh, man. I- I’m so sorry.”

Aron was glaring at the taller man. He hated him, he really did. But he was not looking to get into yet another fight, so he let it go, and dropped the heavier box on Minhyun’s foot. “Oops.”

Inside, Ren screamed.

“You literally have a bar in the middle of your living room.”

“Sure do, hon. Made it myself. Aren’t you just so _proud_ of your _husband_?”

Aron dragged in two boxes as he watched his friend start to twitch. “Wow. It’s...not so bad. I mean, I would never live here, but I guess it’s not the worst, ever.”

“Not helping, Aron.”

He smiled. “Right, sorry bro.”

“No. It’s fine. I got this. I’ve joined full length marathons, I’ve raised 20 thousand dollars on my own to pay for my last semester of college. I can _do_  this.”

“Hey, where’s the bathroom?” Aron asked.

JR pointed to the right of the apartment. “Help yourself.”

Aron nodded and went to open the door, Ren following just to be able to check it after Aron was done.

“Ho-ly shit. Nope. I’m backing away from this and never stepping foot in this house ever again. Bye Ren. Please don’t kill him, you won't get the ten mil like that.”

Ren stood trying to calm himself. Aron was the nastiest person he knew. If _Aron_ couldn’t handle the bathroom, then he knew he was going to flip out. He glanced into the bathroom.  “Oh, hell no.”

The room was disgusting, toilet paper was overflowing, what Ren was sure was body hair wa strewn across the floor, toilet and sink. Toenails were scattered everywhere. There was toothpaste stuck to the sink and floor, the shower didn’t even have a curtain and the shower....it was close enough to being black that Ren didn’t even want to think about how long it’s been since it got washed. He could feel his throat constrict as the puke began to come up, but he swallowed it down.

“Clean it.” Was all he said.

JR was in the kitchen, grabbing a beer. “Nope. I like it like that. If you want it clean, go for it. I don’t even own windex. Good luck figuring out what any sticky stuff is.”

Ren was going to end up in jail for murder, he knew he was. So he calmly left the apartment, and went to buy several pairs of gloves and a few medical masks for the stench.

“Ten. Million. Dollars. You can do this.”

  


* * *

 

The first few weeks were spent irritating each other as much as humanly possible. Ren would wake up at his usual time: 6 AM and would start blending his smoothie, scaring JR right out of his sleep.

“Smoothies, honey. They wake you up!” he said, smiling as sweetly as he could.

Ren would go for a run before work at the gym near work, so he packed up and left.

JR laughed as he did. “I hope you get hit by a bus, or something. I don’t care if I get widowed. I’m 28, I can get re-married!”

Ren shook his head. “Whatever, JR!”

At work, it was the usual thing. Tao was just as unbearable as before he left for Vegas, and if possible, even more unbearable now.

The alarm for the beginning of the trades went off right as Ren strapped on his jacket for his company. Phones were going off constantly as people closed deals, or got called by their bosses telling them their jobs were on the line of they didn’t close a certain deal.

JR was back home playing wii sports and starting to break a sweat.

Ren’s cellphone went off. It never did that unless the boss needed something during work hours.

“Yes, sir. Right away.”

“Hey Huang! Boss needs us upstairs.” He yelled.

“Alright ladies, listen up! There is an open position in the company for the first time in fifteen years and I want one of you two men to take the spot. You know what to do. Destroy each other in sales. Go nuts. Get us money, make me happy. You have six months until Donaldson’s retirement. Indulge me. And most of all do not under any circumstances, disappoint me. That’s all.”

Mr. Kim knew that Ren hated Tao and that Tao hated Ren. He took sick pleasure in teaming them up constantly, but he also knew that pairing them together got their company the highest cash, and well, who could argue or want to mess with that?

“I eat kids like you for breakfast.” Tao said.

“Wow. You eat children.” Ren smiled when he saw Tao’s face close off.

“Oh, not like that just I-”

“Hey, no judgements?” Ren laughed as he exited Mr. Kim’s office.

 

* * *

 

“You ready for this?”

Ren sighed as he pulled out his ring from his satchel. “No, but I also don’t like losing.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t like you.”

“I’m super offended, JR.”

“You should be.”

“Ugh, let’s just get this over with.”

The office was familiar by now. They’d been here a few times before, only answering Jason, their counselor as appropriately as they could, getting nervous every time he wrote something down, or pushed his glasses back.

Ren thought he was kind of cute, so he dressed up every week, making JR look like a slob by effect.

Jason asked normal-ish questions every week: what they liked to do, what their hobbies were, how many friends they had and how many times a week they socialized. To each, they answered in the sappiest way they could, trying to lay it on thick in case it seemed fake.

Jason sighed. “We’ve been at this for about a month and a half. And where I would love to see just how much you two can lie, I would like to please cut the bullshit and move on. If you think I bought any of the last few weeks, you two must really think that I didn’t spend thousands of dollars on several schools to get my doctorate and then my specialization in ‘stupid couples’.

Now, if you want me to report back to the court and tell them that you two are actually trying, and actually putting in an effort, I suggest you come back here next week, with real feedback.”

 

* * *

JR sat on the couch watching some generic late-night movie while Ren sat with a bowl of popcorn when he got a brilliant idea.

He knew by this point that Ren hated anything to do with his junk, so naturally, he reached in his pants and began to just scratch. All over. And then reached for the popcorn, digging his hand in as far as possible making sure to touch as much popcorn as he could.

Ren sighed. “Yes, thank you. That is the exact flavor I wanted. How did you know I was craving JR’s sweaty ass ballsack flavor?”

JR looked at Ren quietly before grabbing the entire bowl and pouring it into his pants, and began eating. “Just giving you what you want, baby.”

“You’re disgusting. I’m going to bed.”

“Night, princess.”

The next week was chaos. They weren’t playing around anymore, so when Ren tried to get JR to keep the toilet seat down like a normal human being, of course JR had to take it off completely in the middle of the night, making sure Ren fell into it by giving him laxatives before bed.

The shriek that came from the bathroom at 2 in the morning was completely worth it.

When Ren was taking up too much time in the bathroom, knowing JR had to pee, laughing as he drowned the Sim he had made just to vent his anger on JR, JR got Minhyun to help him remove the door.

Ren got home that night to a doorless bathroom, and the smug smile on JR’s face didn’t make him feel any better.

“Game on.”

“Men are not supposed to live with each other for this long, Min. I swear they’re not made to live together. If it wasn’t for the millions of dollars I’m going to get at the end of this, I would have thrown him out already!”

Minhyun laughed as he watched his friend begin to get desperate. Took him long enough. They were reaching the three month mark, and it really _is_ a miracle they haven’t murdered each other in their sleep. JR rarely played ball, anymore unless he was frustrated and here they were, playing ball.

“Oh! And another thing!! I haven’t gotten laid since Vegas, Min. _Vegas!_ ”

“About time you get fed up. I was starting to wonder if you were even the same JR i grew up with!” Minhyun laughed at his friend’s expense. “Look, all you gotta do is get him to cheat on you bro, just sayin.”

JR dropped his basketball.

“Min. That’s brilliant! We’ll throw a party. Get all of your boring, semi-attractive friends from the firm and ask _all_  of them to come over for drinks. Oh, god. And then we can make them all ignore Ren and it’ll drive him crazy!”

Minhyun shook his head. “Only the semi attractive ones?”

JR nodded. “If you bring the hot ones like...what’s his name... Kris? And have me around him with alcohol, Ren will win. We can’t have that. So just the semi-attractive ones.”

Minhyun stared at his friend. “Are you finally coming out to me?”

JR lifted the ball, aiming it right at Minhyun face. “Stop being a dumbass. I like what I like.”

Nodding (and rubbing his face) he tossed the ball back to JR. “Your point.”

 

* * *

“Ren I’m serious! If you hate the bastard so much, just get him to cheat on you. Like I said: my sisters have a bunch of slutty friends. And those friends, have friends. All of which, like dorky-yet-somewhat-put-together dudes like JR.”

Ren cocked his head to the side, thinking it over.

“Plus….if he cheats on you, you’ll get the full ten million.”

Ren shook his head, focusing on his sparring mate instead. “And how do you propose I get my _husband_ to cheat on me with just girls? We gotta have some really hot guys, too. What about your bartenders?”

Aron smiled. “I’ll make sure they’re all off for tonight. I can afford to keep the bar closed on a Monday night, anyway.”

Ren laughed. “Game on.”

* * *

JR was waiting for Ren to come home so he could hold his party. Minhyun had gone out to get his coworkers, to bribe them into coming. He sat at his bar, admiring the work he had done in cleaning the apartment.

He usually didn’t bother, but now that ten million was on the line, he decided it wouldn’t hurt. Besides, he could pretend to be a somewhat good husband.

The doorbell rang, causing him to jump up and answer, fully expecting Minhyun and his coworkers to be in tow, not five incredibly beautiful and sultry women.

“Hi, we’re your new neighbors? We got locked out of the apartment and are waiting for the landlord to show up and let us in. But he said that might be a while. Can we crash here for a while?” The woman at the very front asked in what JR hoped was supposed to be a voice full of pity, and not sexual energy.

“Uh, yeah. Um, sure. Come on in, make yourselves at home?” he stepped away from the door, making room for the five scantily clad women to walk through and giggle to themselves.

JR panicked, and when he panics, he calls Minhyun.

“Dude. There’s five really, and I mean _really_ hot women in my apartment right now. You need to cancel, dude. Abort mission.”

Minhyun huffed from the other end. “You do realize that five hot girls in your apartment doesn’t ever happen? Even to you?”

JR scoffed, turning to face them once again from his hideout. “Oh my go- Min they’re starting a pillow fight. Please help me score, please!”

“It’s a trap you idiot! A. Trap. Hell, the chicks might even _be_ ‘traps’! Ren must have figured out the loophole, too!”

JR’s eyes widened. “Oh come on!”

He hung up, and waited for his friends to show up, he was not about to give in to the women dancing around his apartment, no way in hell.

Soon the doorbell was ringing again, and this time Minhyun and his friends showed up, the women in his apartment suddenly interested in the men, mingling.

“Oh thank god you’re here! I didn’t know how much longer I could have taken without you here. Those chicks are really hot!”

Minhyun nodded. “They are, but once you have the ten million, you’ll be able to get whoever you want, so relax, have a beer, and let’s wait for Ren and the other idiot to show up.” Minhyun handed JR a beer as he spoke. “Come on, just...talk to me the entire time of you have to. Ignore the ….legs in skirts. Got it?”

JR nodded, taking a long swig of his drink. “It’s gonna be a long night.”

 

* * *

When Ren finally arrived, he had both men and women with him in tow, Aron leading them in from behind, talking to two girls, who were wrapped around his arms.

JR could see Minhyun scowling. _That’s new._

“Ren! Who are your friends?” JR asked, bringing his husband a beer, pretending to care.

“Oh, friends from college and Aron’s staff. Hope you don’t mind?” Ren said, fake hope in his voice. “Of course you don’t. You already had a bunch of skanks waiting for you, didn’t you?”

JR gawked at the slightly taller male. “You mean they weren’t with you?”

Ren shrugged, taking the beer and turning away, waving JR off, mixing himself into the crowd.

About two hours later, both JR and Ren were getting fed up with the noise, and the people invading their home. This was a bad idea, and they knew it. Neither one of them was budging, and their plan had completely gone to waste.

JR ran to the bathroom to hide in there. Not long after, Ren showed up, sighing as he saw his husband.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

“Kind of loud, huh?”

“Yep.”

Ren sighed, defeated. “Look, why don’t we just… try to get along? There’s only three months left and honestly, I’d rather go on with my life and it’s better if we divorce quickly, quietly and get to keep half the money. It’s not like I like you, or you, me. Why are we even fighting? Five million for one person is...a lot.”

JR scoffed. “We wouldn’t be fighting if you weren’t so goddamn eager to leave and take all the money.”

“Me? Really?”

“Yes, you. You just want an annulment so you can go back to that bastard that left you. And you know what? Maybe he was right for leaving you. You’re insufferable.”

Ren was angry now. He had really been hoping he could have figured some way out of this that would be painless and easy, but apparently not. JR hit him where it hurts.

“Who says I still love him?” Ren’s voice was weaker. JR looked up, he almost felt bad for what he’d said. It’s not like Ren had asked to get married to him, and it’s not like they couldn’t just get along enough to annul...but JR was jealous.

“You’re still wearing his ring. How’s that for love?”

Ren froze. “Yeah, well. If my current husband hadn’t bought me a plastic ring from the vending machine I might have used that one.” He picked at the ring before pulling it off and throwing it at JR’s face.

JR watched as his husband walked back to the party and to Aron. “Shit.”

  


* * *

Their next meeting with their counselor was full of quiet awkward moments. He couldn’t figure out what was wrong quite yet, but he knew it was due to a fight. All the couples that had ever run by him had always been like that.

The silent treatment.

“Ren, how has work been for you?”

Ren made himself look more presentable as he faced the counselor. “Great, I’m actually up for a promotion.”

 Jason’s eyebrows rose as he looked at the awkward way Ren sat away from JR. The latter wouldn’t even look at his spouse. Something was wrong.

“JR, would you like to tell me why you two aren’t even looking at each other?” he asked, pen in hand, ready to write down anything that was about to come from the jokester’s mouth.

JR shook his head. “It’s an off week.”

Jason sighed, wrote his notes, and dismissed them once again. _Fighting/bickering_ written in big red letters at the bottom of his page.

He smiled as the couple exited his office.

Ren didn’t have a single ounce of pity for JR as he dialed the one person he knew would absolutely humiliate him: JR’s dad.

Ren told him of how they got married, that it was sudden, and that he had been trying very hard to reach them but had gotten caught up with work. His new father-in-law seemed shaken up, but not nearly as much as his new mother-in-law, who was screaming with joy in the background.

“How does dinner next week sound?” Ren asked as innocently as he could muster. They seemed like good people despite how rude and obnoxious their son was. He almost felt bad for inviting them over, but then again why should he feel sorry?

“That sounds great, son.” Ren smiled as he hung up the phone.

 That week, something was off with JR, Ren could tell. Something wasn’t sitting quite well with him. JR wasn’t being as obnoxious as he usually was, and if Ren had to say what it was, he wouldn’t be able to answer.

JR on the other hand, was trying his hardest not to stare at Ren at all times of the day. He saw how hard he worked, how Ren’s brows would knit together when he was angry, how his lips would pout if he was confused.

Things that JR shouldn’t notice, especially not when he was with Minhyun at a bar with friends, playing Minhyun’s wing-man.

“Sweetie, is something wrong?” The woman who was sitting next to him asked. “You haven’t been listening to me very well.”

JR shook his head, smiling at her. “It’s nothing. How about I get us another round of drinks?”

The woman smiled. “Sure. I’d like that. Mys sister abandoned me for your friend, anyway.”

Half an hour later, the same woman was patting his back. “It’s okay, you’re just drunk. Maybe you should go home!”

“I can’t go home. Because if I go home I’ll fall in love with him!” JR spat. The woman blanched. “Him? Oh. I knew something was up when you weren’t staring at my boobs.” She helped JR sit up. “Call a cab, or I’ll ruin your friends’ date.”

JR pulled his phone out, agreeing that maybe he shouldn’t ruin Minhyun’s fun for tonight. He owed him for being his lawyer anyway.

Maybe going home to Ren wouldn’t be the worst thing to happen tonight.

 

* * *

Ren was in the tub, he didn’t exactly feel like showering, and he had had  really long day at work. Ever since the promotion was up for grabs, Tao had dedicated himself to trying to make his life a living hell. Ren was about to close the deal with one of the most important (in his book) clients of them all.

Tao had beaten him to it.

Frustrated, all Ren really wanted to do was scream, or cry, or maybe make JR’s life miserable since it was his fault that he was so distracted lately. Shaking his head, he scrubbed himself down. _He’s not worth it._

He got out of the tub to dress himself when his phone rang.

There was loud noises before he could hear muffled voices. He checked caller ID, it was JR.

“Ren? Ren! I need you to pick me up.”

Ren almost dropped his phone. He could tell that JR wasn’t exactly...sober. A few seconds passed, and the phone sounded like it was being passed over to someone else.

“Hello? Are you ...Ren? Look, your boyfriend..husband, whatever is here at the bar and he’s drunk. His friend or whatever is scoring with my sister and I can’t get him to help. Can you come get him?” A woman’s voice came through the line, and dammit all, Ren actually felt a pang of guilt.

“What bar?”

“Bar-treuse. It’s on the corner of 31st and Broadway.”

“Thanks, I’ll go get him.” Ren hung up the phone and finished dressing. He put on a jacket and jeans, but left his pyjama shirt on.

15 minutes later, he was inside the bar, dragging an even more drunk JR out of the bar, turning a few heads as he did.

“God why of all the people did I have to marry this idiot?!” Ren shouted as he shoved JR into the cab, making him moan out in pain as he hit his head. “Serves you right.”

“Reeeeeennnnn.” JR was calling out to him.

_What the hell. How much did he have to drink?_ “What, JR?”

The latter sat up in his seat as Ren slid into the cab. "Is cold.”

He blanched. JR was being a big baby, if you asked him, and he had no time to deal with this shit. He was exhausted and a drunk ass grown man was the least of his worries, but here he was.

“Ugh, why couldn't you have just gone to Aron's bar? You could have just spent the night there!” _Hopefully…._

Ren paid for the cab when they got to their apartment, and dragged JR up the stairs.

“JR get off of me, I need to open the door.” Ren struggled to reach his keys in the bottom of his butt pocket, but managed to do so as JR leaned off of him and towards the wall. He got the door open rather quickly.

“Okay, come on- oomph!”

Ren felt like he had just been tackled. JR’s body was on top of his, warm and heavy and wreaking of tequila. “Get off of me you oaf!”

JR giggled, his eyes weren't open all the way, and his lips reminded Ren of the Cheshire Cat. He looked kind of….cute?

_Oh god, no. He's not cute. He's a major pain in your ass and you can't stand him!_

Ren nodded to himself as JR wrapped his arms around him. “Bed, please. I'm so sleeeepy.”

“You, get the couch. Like always.” Ren said, scooting himself out of JR’S arms. “Seriously, for someone so small you're kind of heavy! Get. Off!”

JR nodded and rolled over to his side, coming off of Ren and landing on the floor.

“I should just leave you there, to be honest with you....God you're such a pain!”

Ren closed the door, and true to his word, left JR on the floor. He climbed into bed, and set his alarm for work the next day.

 

* * *

The alarm was louder than usual. Why was Ren’s alarm louder than usual?

JR moved his head under the pillow hoping to drown out the sound of Ren’s ridiculous alarm. He backed himself up to the back of the couch, but didn’t reach it. He did however, feel a warmth and squishy body.

His eyes shot open at the exact moment Ren registered who was in his bed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!!!” Ren screamed, holding a pillow up as a weapon.

"Relax, princess! I must have come to sleep in my bed since I was drunk! I always do that. That, and get nak-” _Oh no._ He looked down.

JR looked up at Ren. “I- uh…”

Ren looked at JR, too. “Are you….did you….when did…”

JR shook his head. “I was drunk! I'm sorry!”

“Get out of my bed!”

“Alright, fine but can you...hand me my pants…?” JR looked like he was on the verge of tears. “Please, Ren.”  

Ren rolled his eyes, but moved to get a pair of JR’s pants from the floor, and threw it at him.

“Thank you.” JR said, quickly shoving his legs into his pants and making sure Ren couldn't see anything as he got up from the bed.

Ren didn't want to notice anything, or even look for that matter, but he couldn't peel his eyes away. Especially not after JR was buttoning his pants, and Ren could see the tuft of hair leading up to his belly button and downwards towards his-

_No, Ren. What the hell?_ He shook his head, he’s just tired. _Yeah, tired._

He got ready for the rest of his day, and made sure to pack some advil in case Tao was a particular pain in the ass today.

He wasn't. The day actually went unusually calm, that is until his boss came up to his desk.

“CHOI! What is wrong with you today? I asked you to have those documents on my desk by 1pm and it is now 2pm and I have no documents to go over. What, having a nice vacation?” His boss wasn't particularly scary, but right now, the man seemed terrifying. Ren had never seen him angry like this before.

He didn't like it. So he might have told a little white lie to kind of...maybe….possibly get out of it and save his own ass.

“I’m sorry sir, it’s just my husband has been sick lately, and last night was actually terrible for the both of us. I’m sorry if I’m a little distracted.” Ren bowed his head in shame, hoping his boss would take some sort of pity on him.

“Husband? Well, shit Choi. I didn’t know you were gay, let alone married!” He laughed as he clapped Ren on the back, “Seriously though, you should have mentioned that at some point.”

Ren nodded. “Sorry, boss. It was hectic.”

“That’s alright. Get those reports to me within the day, and stay on top of the rest of our work. Don’t wanna let Huang beat you, do you?” His boss laughed as he walked away.

“Since when are you married?” Tao spoke up from somewhere behind Ren.

“None of your goddamn business, Huang.” Ren replied without looking up.

“Yeah, well I’m sure he’s an idiot to have married you.” Tao cackled.

“Real clever. Isn’t your wife the idiot? She married you, but she’s clearly not winning in life.” Ren smiled sweetly at Tao this time. “I mean, you’re still making less money than I am, Tao.”

The Chinese male scoffed and went back to his work, muttering about how much of a pain Ren was.

A relatively calm day, indeed.

 

* * *

“Oh god. No. Not the face. No, JR. No!” Minhyun began to say as JR sat at his personal bar, a bowl of cereal in his hands.

“No, what?” JR said through a mouth full of froot loops.

“I know that face! You’re making _the face_ , JR. _The. Face._ ”

“Okay, seriously are you just going to say what or not? Cos if not just leave. You’re weirding me out, dude.”

“You’re making the face. You know. The face you made when you fell in love with Sandra Calvillo? How do you not remember the face?!”

JR shrugged. “Maybe because it’s my face and I can’t exactly look at my own face?”

Minhyun tugged at his face. “You’re a real fucking idiot, you know that? You’re falling for your husband, you idiot! You’re looking at losing five million dollars. That face is going to cost you literally, millions.”

JR shrugged again, a spoonful of cereal in his mouth. “Doesn’t seem so bad. To be honest. That’s still a lot of money left over, even after taxes.”

Minhyun gasped. “Oh my god! You’re not falling in love, you _are_ in love!” He sighed dramatically in JR’s direction. “You disgust me.”

JR slurped at his milk. “Look, I’m just sayin’. It might actually be better for all parties involved if I just agree to be nice from now on? Ren really isn’t that bad. I mean sure he’s neurotic and a little crazy and a bit of an asshole who acts like the purest virgin on earth…”

The door slammed.

JR almost dropped his bowl. “Fuck.”

Minhyun stood, frozen as Aron looked like he was about to destroy their asses, and Ren, who glared so hard Minhyun could feel a hole forming in his head.

“So that’s what you really think about me? Brilliant. I hate your ass, too. I’m not coming back tonight.”

“Ren that’s not what I-” He chased after him, followed him out of the door, but Aron pushed him back.

“Do not. Don’t you dare.” He warned. “You already made him upset, don’t make it worse.”

JR backed off, deciding letting Ren cool off might actually be the lesser of two evils, here.

 

* * *

Jason watched as Ren stormed into his office, a quiet JR behind him.

“Well. This seems normal.” he said. “At least, normal for you two. What happened?”

“He’s insufferable is what happened.” Ren said, crossing his arms like a child across his chest as he sat, on the edge of the couch as far away from JR as he could.

“Me?! You didn’t even give me a chance to explain! I know we’re not the most conventional couple..”

“Exactly, JR. We’re not. We’re not even technically a couple. Because I actually kind of hate you. You’re immature, and a brat, and honestly I think you have a drinking problem…”

“Ren, shut up!” JR shouted.

Jason watched in silence as he wrote down notes at lightning speed.

“I have been trying to explain to you for the past few days that what you heard wasn’t all of it! I swear, on everything my parents stand for, and own, and everything I own that I wasn’t being a jerk!” JR’s voice changed pitch.

Ren turned to look at him, only a little.

“Look, I know I’m not exactly the easiest person to get along with, and yes, I can be immature, but I’m actually trying, here. I really am.”

Ren’s arms became less tense, they dropped a bit, and JR took that as a sign to continue.

“I swear, I’m really trying. I don’t want you to hate me because of all of this. We actually got along in Vegas, remember? There must have been something about you I liked enough to ask you to marry me.”

Ren looked at JR in the eyes now. He wasn’t as angry as he was before coming in, and to be quite honest, he didn’t even know why he was upset in the first place. Why would JR hating him have mattered if he didn’t like him to begin with?

“I’m sorry we’re in this mess, really, I am. And if we can’t be married, then we can’t be married. But honestly, you’re not a bad guy, and I would like to at least keep you as a friend? That’s what I’ve been trying to communicate. I even put the door back this morning!”

Ren raised his eyebrows. Jason wrote down more notes.

“Please?”

Ren sighed, his entire resolve melting away, and nodding his head. “Fine. I guess we can at least be friends.”

Jason clapped, capturing the attention of his patients. “Alrighty, excellent progress. I say that’s enough of me even being here. See you next week.”

The men on his couch stared at him, but got up and made their way out of the office.

Ren cancelled dinner with JR’s parents. He didn’t see a reason to undermine JR’s relationship with them now. Not after they had raised white flags at each other and were actually getting along.

“So my parents called me. Said you cancelled dinner?” JR held up his phone as he sat down on the couch with Ren.

“Ok, so...I was going to be a dick and use your parents against you but then well, therapy happened and I felt horrible, so I cancelled.” Ren replied, before stuffing his face full of popcorn.

“It’s fine. But now they want to meet you so they invited us to the family reunion tomorrow. In Brooklyn. D’you work?”

Ren nodded. “Yeah, I have a meeting, but I’ll go right after?”

JR smiled. “Thank you.”

They sat back and watched TV until Ren retired for the night, heading to the bed, while JR set up his couch.

“Night!” Ren said.

“Night.”

 

* * *

The meeting was cut short, their business partners had already come into the meeting knowing they would agree to their stipulations, and signed the papers after going over them.

“Choi, nice work! You too, Huang. See you both at the retreat next week.” Their boss said, smiling from ear to ear as he walked out of the office, before walking right back in. “I expect both of your spouses to be there.”

Ren froze. “Shit.”

Tao smirked. “What, did your tiny brain forget, or something?” He circled Ren. “Or...did you just happen to forget you’re not actually married?”

Ren looked at Tao while collecting his folder. “What are you talking about, Huang?”

“You know, I’m friends with tons of people at Goldman Sachs, and from what I know, Baekho is your fiance- oops, I mean, ex-fiance. So fess up, Choi. You’re not actually married, are you?”

Ren actually laughed. “You know, Tao...for such a weasel, you really have no idea, do you? I am in fact, married. And his name is Jonghyun. Good luck figuring out who the fuck he is, because unlike you and Baekho, he doesn’t spend his time in a brothel.”

Tao went red in the face. “How do you..?”

“What? How do I know you like paying for services your wife can’t? Easy: my friend owns the bar across the street.”

It was a lie, but Ren knew he had him pinned down if his face was anything to go by.

“See you in California, Huang. Don’t forget your boring-ass wife.”

 

* * *

As soon as Ren got to the park in Brooklyn, he reached for a beer, and didn’t care who saw him chug it down.

“Whoa. Rough day?” A female spoke to him.

“You have no idea.” He said, turning to face her. The resemblance was striking. JR looked almost exactly like his mother did. “Oh, my god. You’re JR’s mom, aren’t you?”

The woman laughed. “Yes, I am. And you, must be Ren.”

Ren nodded, holding out his hand to her. “Nice to meet you, Mrs. Kim.”

She smiled more. “Jonghyunnie is this way, he’s coaching the kids right now.”

Ren followed, looking for his husband’s familiar face, only to find him indeed coaching the little kids, in dodgeball. He felt his lips twitch at the edges, and before he knew it, was flat out smiling. JR looked adorable running around with the kids, his flannel shirt flowing behind him as he ran after them, teaching them how to properly catch a ball in midair.

“He’s going to be such a good dad, someday.” Ren felt himself say before he knew what he was doing.

“That’s right. He will. He might be thick headed and a child himself at times, but he’d make a great dad. He loves kids.” His mother said, her chest swelling with pride. “Good thing adoption is a thing for you two.”

Ren’s smile faded a bit. “Yeah, great thing.”

JR came over when he noticed his mom and husband standing at the edge of the ‘battlefield’.

“Ren! You made it!” He said in delight as he came up to him and genuinely pulled him in for a hug.

Neither one of them felt uncomfortable as JR spun him around. “I’m so happy you’re here! You get to meet my baby cousin, Josh!”

On cue, a tiny kid, no taller than Ren’s hipline came running after JR. “Jonghyun, no fair!!”

JR laughed and scooped the kid up in his arms. “Come on kiddo, say hi to your Uncle Ren!”

Josh scooted his face into JR’s chest before muttering a ‘hi’. Ren laughed. “Hi, Josh.” he said, taking the smaller boy's hand and petting his hair. “Its nice to meet you.”

The day went by like that, JR hugging Josh, playing with him and including Ren. By the end of the night all three of them laid down on the grass, looking up at the stars.

“Jonghyunnie....Ren isn't so bad! I say you guys just split the money and stay married!”

Ren turned onto his side, facing JR and Josh. “You told him?”

JR blushed. _Blushed._ “I...yeah. I tell him everything. There's no secrets between us.” He tickled Josh as he spoke.

Ren felt his heart beat skip a beat. “Oh. That's ….that's actually really sweet.”

JR grinned.

“Speaking of no secrets…” Ren started. “I may have accidentally told my boss I was married and now he wants me to drag you with me to the company retreat.”

JR’S eyes widened. “You want me to go with you?”

He nodded. “I...yeah, please? It’s only three days.”

JR immediately nodded. “Sure. We both know I'm not going to be busy.”

They laughed, relaxing into the grass.

Josh snored between them, and JR felt an itch to hold Ren’s hand, so… he did.

He brushed his fingers against Ren’s and when his thumb began to trace small circles, Ren stuck his fingers out to be closer to JR’s.

The night ended with them falling asleep with Josh between them.

The retreat was the day after their latest marriage counseling, which, if Ren remembers correctly, went by pretty fast.

 

* * *

Jason had only written down small amount of notes before declaring them “having made enormous amounts of progress”.

Ren had a hard time believing they were actually getting along now.

But then again, Ren had a hard time believing that when he looked at JR now he didn’t want to punch him in the face anymore, but rather... get closer to him.

To be honest, Ren would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little nervous about the retreat. His job was on the line, and he was sure that after this he was either going to get the job, or lose to Tao. He was also sure, that after the night in the park, something was going to happen.

Ren had what he liked to call a strong gut instinct. If his gut started acting up for no reason, he knew he was headed in the right direction, if his gut tied itself into knots, he knew something huge was going to happen.

Like spending an entire three days in one room alone with JR and expected to act like a happy couple.

Ever since JR had apologized to him in the counseling office, he had seen a new side to him. He had seen a sweeter side to him, and he would be lying if he said that this side of JR wasn’t about twenty times more attractive to him.

Ren had even had a long conversation with Aron about it, and Aron himself had said that he hoped Ren wasn’t wrong. _I trust your judgements, Ren. And after what Baekho did to you, I know you wouldn’t fall for an idiot like JR just ‘because’. If it feels right, then it’s right. I’ll be here to kick his ass though, if you just so happen to be wrong. And Minhyun’s too._

Ren smiled. He had picked a good best friend. He knew that. Now if only he could actually be happy in his love life, and possibly even in his career.

 

* * *

Monday they decided what they were going to do on their time off that seemed ‘newlywed’.

Tuesday they coordinated their outfits over dinner. (Ren had enough suits for the both of them).

Wednesday they went over what JR should, and shouldn’t say so as to not completely embarrass Ren, and packed.

Thursday they got on their flight for California, and met with Ren’s coworkers in Napa. They had a peaceful dinner with possible clients, and used their charm. JR held Ren’s hand, or gave him his arm to hang on to the entire night.

Friday they had a luncheon with the company’s top sellers, as they listened to their boss give an important speech about this years sales, and ‘kicking every other branches’ asses on the market’. JR kept Ren close when Tao sneered at him. “Don’t let him get to you, he’s not worth it.”

Saturday afternoon ended with the closing of deals over meetings, of which only Tao and Ren had attended in their company’s name. They both closed out three deals each, gaining approvals from their boss, and a proud smile from JR which seemed to matter more to Ren than anything at the moment.

That night was a celebration on behalf of everyone, all branches invited, and all spouses as well. Ren had brought his ‘special’ champagne colored dress suit, and did his hair the way he knew everyone loved. He had let JR borrow one of his older suits, but still one of the more tasteful ones.

The venue was beautiful, and as fate would have it, was Vegas themed, complete with craps tables, roulette sets and several tables for the older men of the company to gamble their money away.

Typical old rich white guy stuff, JR thought. _It’s fine though, because I’m the one winning._ He thought as he held Ren’s hand all the way from their hotel room to the venue.

As they arrived, Ren held JR’s hand tighter. “Relax, princess. I’m sure you’ll get the promotion.”

Ren froze, tugging JR’s hand back. “That’s not what I’m worried about.”

JR turned to look at Ren. He wasn’t looking up, not at all. “Ren?”

He didn’t answer. “Princess?”

Ren suddenly took a deep breath, looking at JR right in the eyes, his own glinting. “Don’t let go of me, tonight, please.”

JR nodded. “Sure. Anything you want,” he said holding onto Ren’s hand for dear life. “I won’t let go.”

They hadn’t taken more than ten steps before someone called Ren’s name. JR could feel Ren tense up immediately.

“Ren?” the voice came again.

A man approached them, he wasn’t as tall as they were, but his build made it seem like he was. He had a killer smile, too. A handsome man.

And then it hit JR: this had to be Baekho.

From the way the man looked at Ren, to the way the man glanced between their hands, and the way he looked slightly jealous and hopeful at the same time.

“B-Baekho! What a-a pleasant surprise!” Ren stammered out, his grip on JR’s hand becoming deadly. He squeezed back, gently.

“Same to you.” The man, Baekho, said. “Wow, Ren. You look...you look amazing. In fact, did you change something about yourself? You’re absolutely glowing.”

JR felt his blood start to boil. This was the imbecile who left Ren. This was the man who crushed Ren’s heart. But, this man was also the reason Ren was in Vegas that day, and ultimately the reason he and Ren were now married.

Ren hadn’t answered. And JR was not about to stay silent as this man clearly enjoyed making Ren miserable, or maybe wanted to make peace with him. Who knows.

“You must be Baekho? Ren’s ex?” JR started. Ren looked up, a little shocked that JR was talking to him.

“Yes, I am. And you are?”

JR kept his promise and never let go of Ren’s hand. “Jonghyun Kim. Ren’s husband.”

He took a little bit too much pleasure in seeing the color drain out of Baekho’s face.

“Husband?” He asked, his smile no longer present.

JR scoffed. “What? You didn’t honestly expect someone like Ren to stay single for long, did you?”

“Well, no I-”

“It was nice meeting you, really, but I promised Ren I would take him out to dance.” JR said, pulling Ren along, gently rubbing his hand with his thumb, to the dance-floor and pulling him into position.

“You really didn’t have to do that.” Ren said, taking JR’s hand as he spun him out. 

“Yeah, I know, but I wasn’t about to let that asshole be happy he ruined your night, or whatever he was planning.”

Ren leaned in, placing his head on JR’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

They slow danced until the music was cut off, and Ren’s boss took center stage for the hundredth time in the last three days.

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen. It is now time for my personal favorite: The MVP Award. But before that, I have an announcement to make:

As you all may or may not know, my two most prized employees have been competing these last few months for a promotion. And it is with my pleasure to announce that after much deliberation the position will be going to none other than: Mister Ren Choi.”

The crowd exploded into applause.

It was during this brief moment that JR let go of Ren’s hand, only to hug him. “I told you.”

Ren smiled, laughing, and hugging JR back.

“Alright, alright, back to the real reason I’m up here: After talking to all the guys around here, and getting them to all vote, I personally counted the ballots and I’m pleased to say that I’m not surprised that this year's MVP is actually a spouse. They have had us laughing our heads off from day one, and charmed us all. Mr. Jonghyun Kim please come up here to receive this incredibly tiny glass award.”

JR laughed, looking at Ren asking if it was okay to let go. He nodded.

On the stage, JR shook the man’s hand and took the award in his hand. “Uh, thanks?” He laughed.

“I honestly want to thank my amazing husband, Ren. I didn’t want to originally come to the retreat because hey, I thought ‘why would I want to hang out with a bunch of old white guys?’. But when I agreed, I also told Ren I would behave and not try to be so much of a jackass. Sorry, love, it’s in my blood.”

The room laughed, and Ren smiled from the dance floor.

JR looked at Ren for a few seconds, looking at the genuine smile on his lips. “You know, I know not everyone knew Ren was married to me. And the truth is, I don’t blame him for not telling anyone, you see, we got married really quickly.

It happened so fast, that that night, in between falling madly in love with this absolutely amazing man and getting back to our hotel room I completely forgot the most important part of being married: The first dance. So, if it’s okay with all of you, I’d like to share this moment with my husband, by giving him our first dance.” _Because it might possibly be our last._

JR stepped down, setting the award on a nearby table, walking straight to Ren and bringing him close, their foreheads touching, noses brushing lightly against one another.

Ren was taken back, but said nothing as JR lead them to a sweet rhythm. They parted enough for JR to look at Ren in the eyes. They could both hear tinkling of glasses in the background.

“Um, JR...I think they want us to kiss…” Ren said, his face taking on a light shade of pink.

“Well, can I?”

A moment passed before Ren nodded. JR pressed his lips to Ren’s, softly at first, soon craving for more. JR parted Ren’s lips with his, pulling him in closer by the waist. By the time they let go, the song was over and the crowd was clapping for them.

Ren blushed, but couldn’t deny the feeling in his own chest.

JR smiled as he looked at Ren, his face was so pretty like that, pink and bashful.

“I love you.” He said, without thinking. Ren’s eyes looked at him, trying to find a glimmer of a lie, to find a hint of guilt in JR’s eyes, but found none.

“I- I think I love you, too.” Ren said, moving to hold JR close again, bringing his husband’s lips closer to his. “And I’m okay with that.”

They made their way to the hotel room, fleeing from the venue, running hand in hand laughing as the tripped over steps, and crashed into the elevator doors.

“Ow!” JR laughed as he and Ren made it to their hotel room, pushing the door open, throwing their jackets off and onto the loveseat close by. Ren was usually careful with his clothes, so JR new Ren meant business right now.

“Shirt. Off. Now.” He said between heated kisses and a small moan.

“Shit, okay. Hang on.” JR said as he began to throw off his (Ren’s) shirt to the floor. Ren smiled as he saw that JR was actually listening to him.

He laughed at the thought.

“What’s so funny?” he asked. Ren laughed again. “Nothing, really, just...you’re doing what I want for once.” JR scoffed as he leaned back in and brought his lips to Ren’s neck, trailing down, slowly opening buttons as he made his way down.

Ren was toned, he knew that, but he had no idea that he had abs. He was a little surprised; to be fair, Ren looked squishy, like he was made of nothing but softness and pure white skin. He smiled to himself as he kissed each one of Ren’s ab muscles.

Ren became squirmish. “I’m ticklish, stop it.” Ren put his hands in JR’s hair. “There’s something better that isn’t ticklish, though.”

JR gripped Ren’s hands, and brought him down to his level, dragging him until he was laying under him. “Hmm, I think I like your lips more. Besides, we have all the time in the world to explore.”

He kissed Ren deeply, sliding one of his legs between Ren’s as their tongues melted together. Small pants escaped their mouths as their members rubbed together. Everything that they had gone through leading up to this moment might have actually been worth it.

JR learned to grow up, and Ren learned to loosen up. They balanced each other out, and now that Ren was sliding their slacks off, JR decided he wouldn’t change anything for the world. Ren was his equilibrium, he loved him, and Ren loved him back.

The kisses he felt on his neck coming from Ren made his spine tingle. He was never one for relationships, but here he was, five and a half months later, in a relationship of sorts, with someone he had grown to love.

As Ren’s hands made their way to JR’s member, he felt his world come full circle. Everything felt right. Even more when Ren started to slide his hand on him, working him to hardness and making him moan like no one ever has before.

Before he really registered it, he was on his back with Ren in between his legs, smirking at him. “That stupid happy trail...never...ever get rid of it.” he said, before moving his mouth down to JR, pressing his lips at the tip, slowly engulfing JR, making him groan.

“Damn, Ren.” his breathing was getting harder to control the longer that Ren bobbed his head up and down, the more that he used his fingers to close around the base of his dick, and the longer that Ren hummed in pleasure around JR, too.

Eventually, JR felt pressure building up in his stomach, so he pulled Ren up, tugging on his hair, and bringing him in for another searing kiss, as he moved his fingers down to circle around Ren’s hole.

“Spit on them.” JR said as he brought his hand over to Ren’s face. Ren smiled and kissed each of JR’s fingers, spitting on them and sucking them to lather them up even more. Then guiding his lover’s hands to his own puckered entrance. “Be nice?” he asked.

“Anything for you,” JR said, kissing Ren’s cheek as he pushed one finger in. Ren’s breath hitched as he moved in, feeling around for Ren’s prostate, only to not find it. “Next.” He said, probing around Ren’s hole, slowly poking his middle finger in, stretching Ren in scissoring motions.

“Any pain?”

Ren shook his head.

“Good. Ready for another?”

“God, yes please.” Ren moaned out as JR’s fingers moved in and out of him. The last finger went in and Ren whined out in pleasure. “God…” he said.

“You’re doing so well.” JR commented.

“I’m good at everything I do.” Ren laughed, kissing JR once more as he let out a particularly loud whine.

“Oh my god, _there_!” Ren shouted. JR nibbled at Ren’s ear as he repeated his previous thrust with his fingers, hitting the small bundle of nerves that would send Ren over the edge in no time. “You mean here?”

“God, yes, JR!”

“Okay, princess. Anything for you.” JR gently began to turn them over as he kissed Ren, whose legs were tightly wrapped around him, causing their erections to rub against each other as he did. “Fuck,” they both whined.

JR didn’t really waste that much time after that, he had made sure Ren was basically dripping by the time he got around to line himself up with Ren’s entrance. Pushing in, he not only heard Ren’s breath hitch, but felt it. Still, he moved slowly until finally, he bottomed out; his hips pressed firmly against Ren’s round ass.

There were tears in Ren’s eyes, which JR kissed away, making sure that he felt how much JR really did love him, and to make sure Ren didn’t feel like he was getting played.

JR waited patiently until Ren began to buck up against him, urging him to finally move. Soon enough, they set up a rhythm that had both of them groaning for more, but kept them satisfied long enough that JR wouldn’t have to speed up and make them come faster than they wanted.

Ren eventually wrapped his hands around JR’s neck, bringing him close so that he was laying on top of him. “So close. God, JR please go faster. Please.” Ren begged as he felt the knots in his stomach travel down to his lower abs. Those weren’t nerves, but a much more satisfying coil of feelings as JR sped up, not once letting go of Ren, instead bringing one of his legs over his shoulder.

The new angle had Ren crying out his name. His real name, with every thrust. “Jonghyun...ahh..Jonghyunnie please…!”

JR complied by reaching in between them, gripping Ren’s weeping member and matching his actions on his member with the rhythm he had already built. Ren’s moans escalated with his own as Ren’s hole began to clench around him, signaling that Ren was really close to going over the edge.

“Fuck, Ren hold on just a little bit more.” He whispered in his ear.

Nodding, Ren moaned, trying to hold on, tightening his grip around JR’s neck out of hope that he would last a little longer. JR felt himself getting close, spurred on by Ren’s quiet whimpering.

“Jonghyun, please. Please...Ah!” Ren came as JR hit him dead on his prostate. Ren squirmed and moaned loudly, his muscles clenching together, bringing JR over the edge, filling his hole.

The moans became pants as they lay side by side, JR still not having moved from inside of him, his member becoming limp as time passed.

  


* * *

Their last few weeks under marriage “house arrest” went by quickly, They attended the remaining two counseling sessions and seemed to have made a good impression on Jason, who as usual, mostly took notes and led the questions.

“I’m glad it worked out for you two, after all.” he said before filing their papers away and waving them out of his office.

That day they attended court as well. Minhyun and Aron were with them, as usual. Minhyun being the lawyer in the case, and Aron just being the nosy best friend.

The judge seemed shocked when JR and Ren agreed to staying married.

“You mean, the marriage counseling worked?” he said, laughing as he did so.

JR and Ren just laughed. “We’re just two people who met under crazy circumstances, and ended up falling in love.”

“Well, I guess what happens in Vegas doesn’t _always_ stay there!” The judge laughed at his little joke. “Alright, final verdict. After reviewing your counselor’s notes, I got to say, I have no idea how the hell you two ended up not killing each other, but I’m glad you didn’t because you actually _do_ seem happy. So, as of today I am unfreezing the ten million, for you two to spend however the hell you want, and most importantly: I now pronounce you _officially_ married. Now get out of my court.”

The judge slammed his gavel on his desk and dismissed them.

“Oh, and make sure your friends stop arguing. I could see them sassing each other in the background the entire time.”

Minhyun and Aron bowed their heads in embarrassment before going back to bickering outside the court.

“You know, for two people who hate each other, you sure do touch each other a whole, lot, Min.” JR stated, teasing his friend, smirking at him.

“Minhyun, why the hell don’t you just stop acting like you don’t like me?” Aron said, placing an arm around the tallers waist. Ren gaped. “You...you two?!”

Aron smiled. “Yeah. He got drunk the same day JR did, but he ended up bar hopping to _my_ bar and we kind of ended up fucking in the back room.”

“ARON!” Minhyun screamed.

JR and Ren howled with laughter. “Oh my god you two are hopeless. But, good for you, Aron. Got yourself a lawyer.”

“I hit the jackpot, didn’t I?” he said, smiling at his much taller boyfriend.

“No, we did. Literally.” Ren kissed JR as they walked down the step of the courthouse. “And I couldn’t be happier.”


End file.
